ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermy
Hermy is the best friend of Parry Rotter and the tritagonist in Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil. Biography Early life Growing up with Muggles Not much is known about Hermy's life before she entered the wizarding world. She was the only child of Muggle parents. Her parents were seen as "quite ordinary" and although they were "a bit bemused" by the oddities displayed by their daughter, they were still proud of her. Discovery of Being a Witch Upon turning eleven, Hermy was surprised to learn that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogsicle School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she met Parry Rotter. in the September of 1991, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform a few spells successfully. In addition to the texts set by the school, Hermy brought with her several other books for reference and to further her understanding of the wizarding world. Horcrux Hunt Along with R. Weasel, Hermy met Parry Rotter by unknown means, and they agreed to help. He knew he had to destroy Mr. NoHead, and Hermy and R. Weasel agreed to help him. Meeting the Dark Lord After searching for over a week, the trio finally found Mr. NoHead. They engaged him in a wand duel, but were losing badly, mostly because Parry was inexperienced and R. Weasel was clumsy. Hermy noticed NoHead's pattern, however. She was about to tell this to her friends, but cut off when a spell hit close by her. She immediately worked around it, and NoHead finally Disapparated. Mission to the Darth Star After that they built a spaceship together, and two weeks later it was completed. Believing the Jedi could help them, Hermy suggested the new trio go to the Darth Star for help. As soon as they arrived, Plapatine spotted them and forced them in with an air tube. Despite Hermy's efforts, the Sith Lord pulled them into the battle station. Darth Vold and Darth Mole immediately rushed out to the scene. Thinking quickly, Hermy pulled out her wand and zapped Plapatine in the buttocks, causing him to yelp in pain and demand to know who zapped him. When Hermy spoke up, Plapatine angrily prepared to fire at her, but Hermy acted quicker. She fired the Death Curse, which Emperor Plapatine Fourth-deflected. Seeing her chance, Hermy ran away with Parry and R. Weasel. Making their way to a detention unit, they found a squad of Jedi Knights in a cage. Parry immediately freed the Jedi. Their leader, Abercoln, was repulsed that a first year had proved smarter than they in countering the Sith, and kicked Parry in the shin. Hermy, Parry, and R. Weasel were about to leave with the prisoners when Plapatine caught them in the act. He fired red Force lightning at them, but Hermy used a Levitating Charm to catch and deflect the lightning at the Emperor, smashing him into a wall. Abercoln intervened, striking down the unsuspecting Emperor. Terrified, Darth Vold and Darth Mole ran away. The Jedi and wizards all cheered, recognizing their victory over the Sith. Fighting Voldewart After the fight at the Darth Star, Hermy and her friends flew the Jedi to their homeworld, Cressant. From there, Parry realized that the Horcrux they sought was probably located inside the zoo, and insisted they fly there. When they arrived, they found Voldewart in a cage. Voldewart confronted them as they passed, taunting Parry about his scar. Parry was about to drone into singing Cher Lloyd's "Swagger Jagger" when Hermy (who hated the song) insisted he stop. Parry insisted that the mutated mole surrender to the three wizards, but Voldewart Transfigured into a hippograft. He proceeded to destroy the cage and attack Parry, but Hermy knocked him into his cage, smashing it apart. After a failed attempt to kill Parry as an anaconda, Voldewart resumed its original form, but before he could attack, Parry killed the mole with a Freezing spell. As the creature died, black smoke issued, proving to Hermy that Parry was right about Voldewart the Horcrux. She and R. Weasel both cheered. What still eluded Parry was NoHead's discovery of the Senior Wand. As they were leaving the zoo, they foundStaimond and Linderva together. He asked them if Mr. Stupid NoHead had the Senior Wand, and they confirmed this, as well as the fact that NoHead meant to kill all three of them. Hermy and the others left for NoHead's dark fortress. After they climbed out, they were confronted by Demon's Glare and Death Givers, though they were able to overcome the obstacles. At the other side, NoHead was waiting for them. Just as Hermy drew her wand, the Jedi the students had rescued attacked, though NoHead used a Rug Curse to subdue them. Endgame Parry challenged NoHead to a danceoff, and NoHead agreed to play along, turning on Cher Lloyd's "Swagger Jagger" for the event. Hermy angrily lamented that it was the second time she had heard said song (the first time being during their confrontation with Voldewart), something R. Weasel agreed with. Parry and NoHead began to dance as Hermy and R. Weasel looked on. After the song ended, NoHead turned on "Friday" by Rebecca Black instead, and Hermy rolled her eyes while R. Weasel ducked from the sound. Parry fired the Flame Curse at NoHead, knocking him into a wall. He proceeded to disarm the villain with a well-placed Disarming Charm, causing the Senior Wand to land in Hermy's hand. Hermy handed it to him and begged him to play something different, which Parry agreed to do. Casting the incantation he had heard NoHead speaking, he played "A Night On Bald Mountain". Parry proceeded to cast the Death Curse on NoHead, though it did not work because he mispronounced it as "Abra Kadabra". Hermy told him how to pronounce it, and Parry tried again. This time, NoHead was successfully eradicated, leading to a major victory for Parry and his friends. Hogwarts years With the end of the Horcrux hunt, Hermy, R. Weasel, and Parry proceeded to Hogsicle School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, where they hoped to complete their first year. Personality and traits Hermy was hard-working, thoughtful, and kind. Overall she was quite responsible, perfectionistic, and well put-together. She was also compassionate, often attempting to help others, to varying levels of success. Hermy was not afraid to stand up to her friends when she thought it was in their best interests. Hermy was very determined and focused. Overall, she was generally a calm person, even in the face of battle. However, this sustained attitude masked deep insecurities and fear of failure and loss. Despite her confidence in her abilities, she was not arrogant or conceited, and helped her classmates with their schoolwork whenever she could. She was extremely loyal to her friends, though she was also sensitive to their misdeeds, especially when they were against her specifically. This also provided evidence that she might have been quick to jump to conclusions. Appearances *''Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil'' Category:Characters Category:Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil characters Category:Witches Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Children Category:Wise characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females